On the Receiving End
by Hex
Summary: Pointless fun for me! It's based around those fics where someone is repeating the same day again and again. This one is about the reactions of the Gundam Pilots to one such event. Warnings: Lightly implied 1+2 and 3+4, Insanity and a hog-tied Duo. R&R!


****

On the Receiving End

Author: Hex

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Boys, no matter what I tell my therapist :p

Note: This is a pretty weird story. Have you ever wondered, when watching those films were someone repeats the day over and over, what it must be like for the people around them? Well, in this fic, an OC is required to save Duo's life and it is based in the very last day of her 'mission' when she is just a _little _bit stressed. *Sniggers*

********

Duo Maxwell awoke in the school dorm room he shared with Quatre, pushing his dishevelled braid from his shoulder and turning his head on his pillow and looking across the room to the sleeping blond. He had come in late last night, having had a not-so-secret rendezvous with Trowa. The five Gundam Pilots were assigned to a new private school and had been split apart through necessity.

Duo grinned. As much as he loved his Koi, it was nice to spend a little time apart. Not only that, but he could tell it was driving Heero insane that they were unable to so much as acknowledge each others existence.

He sat up in bed and stretched, yawning widely. He loved the mornings, contrary to popular belief. The knowledge that he had made it through another day always gave him a sort of second wind.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and padded across the carpeted floor to the bathroom. He showered and dressed quickly and by the time he re-entered the room, Quatre was sitting on the edge of the bed, his own clothes and towels in his lap, waiting to shower.

"Morning Cat."

"G'morning Duo." The braided boy threw his hands behind his head and strode to the door. It was Saturday and he and Quatre planned on going into the local town to see a movie. He loved seeing Trowa and Heero's faces as they watched them leave campus without them, it was to much fun to be legal.

He went to the window as Quatre kicked the bathroom door closed and stared out at the quad. There were already students, milling around, waiting for their friends or simply planning their day. The sun was shining and it looked like being a beautiful day.

A glint of light on glass caught his eye and he peered down at the quad in suspicion. Was someone watching him?

A knock on their door forced him to turn his attention from the school grounds and he crossed the room quickly. Opening the door, he saw a girl he vaguely recognised as Taska Masaka, a girl from their Biology class. He put on his brightest smile.

"Hi there! Taska r-" He was cut off when she pushed him into the room. She had the sort of manic grin on her face you usually find on axe-murderers and she was right now, shoving Duo unceremoniously onto the bed. "Erm....Taska....Look, I think you are a really nice girl and all but I just don't see you that way..."

"Oh shut up." She snapped, turning Duo over and beginning to tie his hands behind his back. "Do you have any clue how much hassle you have put me through!? No. Of course you don't because to you this is the first Saturday. To me....Oh God I've lost count! But not anymore! You ain't dying today buddy!"

"That's nice to know." Duo mumbled as his legs were bound together and he ended up hog-tied on Quatre's bed.

"Now I just have to gag you. Hold still."

"Like hell!" Duo said loudly, wriggling around on the bed in desperation.

"Stop doing that, you'll fall off the bed again."

He stopped. "Again?"

"Yes, you fell off yesterday and Quatre caught me. I had to spend all day hiding in the boiler room." 

Duo blinked. He was pretty sure he hadn't been hog-tied yesterday. Unfortunately, he had now stayed still long enough to be effectively gagged.

"All done." She chirped happily, trotting over to the desk and picking up the chair. She carefully fit the chair under the door handle of the bathroom door and sauntered over to Duo again. "See, none of the others know you are here, so they won't come to find you. That means, I can leave you here all day and you won't get blown up!" 

Duo stared at her. They had been going to school with a psychopath and no one had seen fit to tell him!?

A moment later he was being manhandled into the closet.

"There, all done! I'll see ya later!" The door closed, leaving Duo in darkness.

*****

It was all over. Dou Maxwell was not going to die and she could go back to having a normal life. A huge grin spread across Taska's face as she bounced across the Quad to her own dorm. All she had to do know was wait for tomorrow to come and then tell the other Gundam Pilots where they could find their friends.

She skipped happily. Freedom!

Behind her, the dorm block exploded.

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed deeply, trudging towards her own dorm.

"Ahhhh....nuts."

*****

Pointless humour and fun! Let me know what you think!

R&R

Laters

Hex.


End file.
